


【EC】【伪PWP】西彻斯特夜行纪

by latelemon



Category: x-men:First Class
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/latelemon/pseuds/latelemon
Summary: 本文严重OOC，作者不拥有任何人及相关权利警告：本文AU背景来自于《唐宋传奇集·周秦行纪》，原著牛僧孺（对 就是“牛李党争”那个“牛”……还有这书的校对是鲁迅…你没想错就是那个鲁迅………）为了避雷来介绍一下原著，其实是一篇第一人称写就的遇鬼/艳遇记。穷书生“我”赶夜路寄宿在薄太后庙，遇到了古代许多著名的美女嫔妃，众人饮酒赋诗寻欢作乐，然后“我”在主人安排下和王！昭！君！共度了春宵……拉灯了就是这么纯洁的故事嗯。脑子有洞的作者其实就是想写一个万年黑锅肖叔叔把明眸皓齿的小教授往远客老万房间里塞去暖床的故事【不  所以真的没有涉及感情线和原著性格，真的弱能力AU【旧文存档】





	【EC】【伪PWP】西彻斯特夜行纪

**Author's Note:**

> 本文严重OOC，作者不拥有任何人及相关权利
> 
> 警告：本文AU背景来自于《唐宋传奇集·周秦行纪》，原著牛僧孺（对 就是“牛李党争”那个“牛”……还有这书的校对是鲁迅…你没想错就是那个鲁迅………）
> 
> 为了避雷来介绍一下原著，其实是一篇第一人称写就的遇鬼/艳遇记。穷书生“我”赶夜路寄宿在薄太后庙，遇到了古代许多著名的美女嫔妃，众人饮酒赋诗寻欢作乐，然后“我”在主人安排下和王！昭！君！共度了春宵……拉灯了就是这么纯洁的故事嗯。
> 
> 脑子有洞的作者其实就是想写一个万年黑锅肖叔叔把明眸皓齿的小教授往远客老万房间里塞去暖床的故事【不 所以真的没有涉及感情线和原著性格，真的
> 
> 弱能力AU
> 
> 【旧文存档】

这一切到底是他妈怎么发生的？

当埃里克的热铁深埋在那濡湿的、紧致的肠道里时，模模糊糊地想起了这个问题。

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

他彻彻底底地失败了。

一天之前埃里克被赶出了“吉诺沙游艺团”，彻底由一个蹩脚的小魔术师沦为无业游民。

去哪儿呢？他漫无目的地走在暮色苍茫的郊野。深秋的凉风拂过面庞，他想起前天他瞄见的一张被丢弃在座位上的报纸上刊登的广告，西彻斯特好像有个马戏团在招聘魔术师。哦，西彻斯特，那是个好地方。埃里克自嘲地笑笑，起码在那里，没有人会知道他灰暗而肮脏的过去。

可他去不了了。在外头游荡时他身上仅有的钱也被偷了个精光，现在他连一张最廉价的长途车票都买不起。一整天的疲倦让饥肠辘辘的感觉越发明显，他低低地咒骂着，腿沉重的像灌了铅似的根本迈不开步子。

他也不知道，是什么时候走到这座古堡一样辉煌的大宅子前的。

埃里克迟疑地走上前，叩响那看上去颇有年头的黄铜门环。他一点也不知道这户人家是否热情好客，可他迫切地需要一顿晚餐，最好还有一张过夜的床。也许——

门开了。一个带着奇特的红眼镜的小伙子探出头来，略带疑惑地打量着这个落拓不羁的不速之客。

“你好！”埃里克激动地露出一个非常友善的笑容。

“你好，你是来……应聘的吗？”小伙子用一种不太确定的语气问。

……应聘？这好像有点出乎意料。埃里克摇头：“不，不是，我是远方来的旅客，想问能不能在这里……”

“哦抱歉，”小伙子干脆地打断了他，“不能。如果你不是来应聘魔术师的话，恕我们不能留您。旅途愉快。”

等等，魔术师？！埃里克迅速扒住即将合上的门，冲他喊道：“等一下，我是魔术师！而且很乐意为你们工作！……”

红眼镜青年脸上写满了不相信，不过他还是扭头向里面说了句什么，然后才拉开门，朝埃里克做了个“请进”的手势。

屋里似乎正在举行晚宴，长桌上的美酒佳肴散发着诱人的香气。桌两侧各坐着一排奇装异服的男女，此刻都直直地望向他这个不合时宜的“应聘者”。

“你说你是魔术师？”坐在桌子上首的男人端着红酒杯慢悠悠地说，脸上挂着一丝令埃里克很不舒服的假笑。这个男人眼窝深陷，嘴角微微下耷，显出一种冷酷和威严来。他直勾勾地盯着埃里克，“现在表演一下？”

完全没有提道具的事。也许是看到埃里克只拎着一只小箱子，那箱子小的根本塞不下几件衣服。而这里显然也没有早就布置好机巧的舞台布景。

好在埃里克是表演近景魔术的，的确不需要什么复杂的道具和舞台机关。他深吸一口气，像每一次登台时一样郑重地朝观众微微鞠躬，然后手伸向口袋——

哦操。

他忘了自己的钱被偷光了，他现在连一枚可以当道具的硬币都没有。

他的额上沁出些许冷汗，尴尬又僵硬地站在那里。他艰难地张开嘴，想提出借几枚硬币的请求。


End file.
